No Sleep Tonight
by blondiee27
Summary: Well, it's my first storything well it's a songfic on here woo! so, it's not that great or anything. It's about Bridget & Eric in Baja from Book 1! Enjoy!


_I got you; I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see what I want. _

Bridget couldn't get the thoughts of Eric out of her head. She knew she could get any guy she wanted. But Eric…Eric was playing hard to get. Bridget couldn't tell if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Or if he wanted her at all. And that made her want him even more.

_So I'll just make this; A little more obvious  
'Cause I get what I want; And I want you to get with me.  
You wanna get with me?  
_  
Bridget was doing everything she could to make him want her. She was flirting her ass off. She'd do the subtle things first. Those usually worked like a charm. But this was Eric. Eric wasn't falling for that. She was going to have to go all out.

_Don't think you know; How far I'm gonna go.  
_  
Oh yes, she was going to go ALL out.

_Can't stop this feeling; You cannot run away.  
Baby, I'm what's on your mind. _

If he wasn't going to like her by himself, she would just have to help him along. She was going to make herself be the one he was thinking about. The only one.

_You can't stop this feeling; There is no escape._

No escape from that seductive blonde hair.

_No sleep tonight.  
You won't get,  
No sleep tonight.  
_  
Bridget couldn't get any sleep. Eric wasrunning around in her head, as usual, pounding out any other thoughts with each step. She looked around. The moon was bright and full and Baja was looking like it was ready for some loving.

_You want me; You want me all the time.  
And you don't need nothing new. _

She wanted him to want her all the time. She really needed to get to sleep.

_But you seem to be; A little oblivious.  
So I'll show you the way._

Asleep, finally. In her dream, Bridget was pulling Eric down on the sand and they were laughing and kissing and…"BRIDGET! WAKE UP. YOU NEED TO EAT TODAY!" Damn.

_'Cause I think that you need some help.  
Tell me baby; Are you coming with me?_

She was up and out and bounding barefooted across the sand. The sun made her hair look like honey. She looked ahead and locked eyes with Eric. Perfect. She giddily sauntered over to him and brushed her fingers against his. He smiled, but then stopped. Damn. She really was going to need some help.

_Can't stop this feeling; You cannot run away.  
Baby, I'm what's on your mind. _

She kicked total ass at the scrimmage. She walked over to the bench afterwards, locked eyes, grinned, and poured the contents of her pink Nalgene water bottle over her head. She proceded to shake her hair out and giggle. He had to be loving this.

_You can't stop this feeling; There is no escape._

She was becoming quite the seductress.

_No sleep tonight.  
You won't get,  
No sleep tonight._

No sleep tonight, for sure. At least not where Bridget was concerned.

_No sleep tonight.  
Oh,  
No sleep tonight. _

She was up and out of the cabin. The Baja moon shone above her like it was calling out to her. Telling her that tonight was the night.

_What, you wanna sleep in?  
No sleep tonight. _

She was wondering away from the cabin and away from all good morals she ever had. She was going there. And she was unstoppable.

_You don't to spell it out in black and white  
What, you wanna sleep in?_

She was at the side of his cabin now. She brushed her fingers along the worn boards and pushed her hair out of her face. She saw him. He was awake. Thinking of her, hopefully. She eyed him longingly and then crept down to the beach.

_No sleep tonight.  
Do I have to spell it out in black and white?_

He was coming, wasn't he?

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight. _

There he was.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

And he was walking up to her. And sitting down beside her.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight_

And touching her face. And kissing her. And…Mission Accomplished.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
_  
She was going to remember this night for the rest of her life.

_Can't stop this feeling; You cannot run away. _

It was all going by so fast that when he pulled away and said "Oh my god," Bridget didn't care. Herheart was beating faster than it ever had.

_Baby, I'm what's on your mind.  
You can't stop this feeling._

But wait. Why was he getting up? Where was he going?Afterwhat they had just done…he was…leaving?

_There is no escape._

Physically, yes. Mentally, no.

_No sleep tonight.  
You won't get,  
No sleep tonight._

It was a good thing Bridget could run on 5 hours of sleep a night.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight.  
_

She got up and stomped back to her cabin.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

It had been everything she was hoping for…

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

So why did she feel so empty inside?

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

She wanted to talk to Lena. Or Carmen. Or even Tibby.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

Her hair was whipping in her face, and the sand was gripping her toesas she ran back to the cabin.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

She crept into her bed and lay down. Full of everything she had just done.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight._

But deep down, Bridget really needed someone.

_Oh oh oh oh oh.  
No sleep tonight.  
_  
She needed her mom.


End file.
